Reflections in the Waters
by Draconian Elflord
Summary: This is a series of poems, one about each main character. They appear in the order they appeared in the series. This is my first Inu fic, so please go easy on me. Read and Review, but please don't be cruel.
1. Default Chapter

Elflord: Hey out there, all you fanficin' folk! Well, for my first ever Inuyasha fic, I- Inuyasha: Idiot! That's not how you address an audience! Elflord :*eyes blazing* And I suppose you have a better idea! Inuyasha: Wellll. . . not really, no . . . but I'll come up with something! Elflord: *pulls at her hair* Why can't I ever just write a normal fanfic without any interruptions? Lord, how long can this B S go on? Inuyasha: Quit complaining, moron! Elflord: * Hits Inuyasha over the head with a club* Now who's a moron?!? Inuyasha: *Twitching* Ooh. . . I just . . . meant to say. . . we should put the disclaimer in. Elflord: *sigh* Okay, Inu-chan. Why don't you do it?  
  
Inuyahsa: Hey, everyone, Elflord don't own me or the series or nothing else, so don't sue her. . . or you'll have to deal with me!  
  
"Dark Moon Boy".Inuyasha  
  
For fifty years  
  
You've waited now;  
  
Waited for a love  
  
That could save you.  
  
Half-breed, they would say  
  
Watch your face crumble in shame  
  
"How dare you be born?!?"  
  
Tell me, is that over now?  
  
Do you raise the sword in rage  
  
To prove all of them wrong?  
  
Do you cower from the Dark Moon  
  
Fearing the truth of yourself?  
  
Did you love her, demon?  
  
Will that fateful day  
  
Haunt your dreams forever?  
  
Can you go on tomorrow?  
  
In her arms, you saw truth.  
  
Now, you see truth again.  
  
You'll show them who you are  
  
You will prove yourself at last.  
  
But will you be free again?  
  
Only you will choose.  
  
  
  
Elflord: Okayyyyy! On to the next poem! We have for you- Inuyasha: What? This is the end of mine? No way! Elflord: Inu-chan, we're going to share. Inuyasha: But . . . I want more! Elflord: You know, Inu-chan, it wouldn't hurt you to try and be a little more considerate sometimes. Inuyasha: Aww . . . your brain's broke or somethin! Elflord: * smacks Inu-chan with the club again* That's what Kagome should have done! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome

Elflord: Okay . . . can we PLEASE avoid interruption this time? Kagome: Hey, this is my time in the spotlight! You can't steal it from me! Elflord: *sigh* Lord, why me? . . . Okay, Kagome, what is it you want to say? Kagome: EEEEEHHH! I'm a star!! Elflord: Kagome, please! Can't we just put the stinkin disclaimer in and get on with it? Kagome: Inuyasha got to say stuff. Elflord: * deeeeeep sigh* Fine. But can you say something other than EEEEEEEHH!? My hearing's just fine. Kagome: OOOHHH, you're mean! Elflord: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm mean. Now can we just get on with this? Kagome: BITCH! Elflord: *lifts club over her head* Kagome, this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me! *brings club crashing down on Kagome's head* Kagome: *passes out*  
  
As our main character seems to be out of commission, I, the authoress, shall substitute in for her. I do not claim to own Inuyasha or any of the characters or anything else. I am in no way connected with Inuyasha, aside from the fact that I watch the episodes and that I write fanfictions. And have we mentioned that I don't own Inuyasha? Good.  
  
"In the Mist" . . . Kagome  
  
Your life changed  
  
The day you met  
  
The one you love;  
  
The one who took your heart.  
  
Now you look within yourself  
  
To see who you are today;  
  
All you can see is mists,  
  
Confusion, anguish, abyss.  
  
Will your pain ever heal?  
  
Can't you see now  
  
That he can only love you  
  
Through the eyes of another?  
  
You sacrificed you heart For the sake of his;  
  
Allowed him to love  
  
As his heart knew how  
  
But will you see the truth  
  
And realize that you too  
  
Have a right to life,  
  
A right to your love?  
  
Someday you'll know who you are.  
  
Until then, your heart must wait.  
  
Kagome: *waking up* Oooh . . . what happened? Elflord: Sorry, you missed your poem. Kagome: I MISSED IT? Why? Elflord: I hit you over the head with this club. Kagome: WHAT? Ohhhhhh, you BI- *notices club clutched pensively in Elflord's claws* uh . . . you BEAUTIFUL, ALL-KNOWING ELF! I will worship you! * begins bowing to Elflord's feet* ALL HAIL THE ELF! ALL HAIL THE ELF!  
  
Well, I know I said no interruptions, but I kinda like being worshipped. So I guess I'll see y'all later. Come back to see the next poems! See ya on the battlefield!( Wait, wrong series!) Umm. See ya, space cowboy! (Nooo . . . ) Awww, screw it! Later! 


	3. Spirit of Laughter Shippo

Elflord: *sigh* yeah, it's me again, ready to serve up some more Inu poems for the entertainment of you fine people. Now . . . (dare I ask?) who's up next? Shippo: * bursts out of a hedgerow* Here I am! *leaps high into the air into Elflord's arms* WHEEEEE!! Elflord: *catches Shippo* *laughing* Oh, it's you Shippo-chan! You're so cute! Shippo: * turns into the pink thingy and gnaws playfully on Elflord's head* RARARARARAR! *turns back* Hee hee hee! Elflord: *fixing her hair with one hand* Hey, Shippo-chan, you did a number on my hair! Shippo: *holds out arms* Hug! Elflord: Awwww. Shippo-chan! *hugs Shippo* Shippo: *digs claws into Elflord's shoulders* Elflord: OWWWW! Shippo-chan, what- Shippo: *digs in worse* YOU HURT KAGOME, YOU BIG, UGLY TWIT!!! Elflord:*eyes blazing* ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! *slams Shippo into the ground with a smash* NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! *hair flies up in elfin rage* TAKE THIS! *drop kicks Shippo into the air* Shippo: *lands with a thump* *tears up* WAAAAHHH! KAGOMEEEEE! Elflord: *goes back to normal* Oh no . . . Shippo-chan! I'm so sorry!  
  
While I try to find some way to console my poor Shippo-chan, we can put in a quick disclaimer. I don't claim to own Inuyasha or any of the character or anything else I could be sued for. Now if you please . . . I must save poor Shippo-chan!  
  
"Spirit of Laughter". . . Shippo  
  
Your playful nature  
  
Deceived you from the beginning.  
  
Anyone could see  
  
You were but a lonely child  
  
Now you lift everyone's hearts  
  
With an innocence uncompared  
  
To anything or anyone  
  
In their lives now.  
  
Do you see how they look  
  
To you when times are low,  
  
To make them laugh  
  
To give them inspiration?  
  
Your child-like soul brightens  
  
The world around you  
  
Projecting it onto others,  
  
Sharing your wealth of laughter.  
  
When the time comes to aid,  
  
You are truly the champion.  
  
The light of your young spirit  
  
Shines through, warming their hearts.  
  
You are beautiful because you smile  
  
And show others how to smile.  
  
Elflord: Omigosh, Shippo-chan, are you alright? I'm so sorry!!! I just lost my temper; I'm sooooo sorry! Are you alright? Shippo: *sniveling* Yes . . . I'm sorry I hurt you, too! Elflord: Awwww . . . *hugs Shippo* Shippo:* hugging back* There's just one more thing. Elflord: What's that, sweetie? Shippo: * turns into the pink thingy again and gnaws playfully at Elflord's head* RARARARARAR! *turns back* Hee hee hee!  
  
Okay, maybe my hair is a mess, but at least we're all happy. But boy, can things ever get violent in feudal Japan! Next time, I'm going to come armed! Well, I guess there's not much more to say. Hope you come next time! LATA'! 


	4. Lost Within Kikyo

Elflord: *appears dressed in a sleek, black kimono, edged with white, her long, white, elfish hair tied in a braid, and sporting a fierce samurai sword* Hey there, fanfic folks. I had to go for a little wardrobe change, but I'm back and ready to kick some butt! Yes, sir, now I fit right in. I'm ready for anything now! Now, * looking around nervously at surrounding bushes * who's next? Kikyo: *appears mysteriously* I believe it is I. Elflord: *startled* Kikyo! How did you get here? I didn't even hear you! Kikyo: The ways of the spirit world are strange and mysterious. Elflord: *looks awed, wise, and sad all at once* Yes . . . you speak true, Kikyo. Kikyo: *eyes Elflord suspiciously* You look as though you are prepared to battle. *voice gaining ferocity* Is it I you wish to battle? Elflord: *sweat drop* Oh, no, no, no! I do not wish to battle a priestess! Kikyo: *stares venomously into Elflord's eyes* Do you speak true?!? Elflord: Yes. Kikyo: *continues gaze for a few seconds more, then removes it* You are truthful. For this I shall reward you. * recites a spell and conjures up a fairy creature wrapped in wisps of blue light * Every author deserves a muse. Elflord: *eyes widening in joy* Omigosh . . . it's for me? It's my muse? * hugs Kikyo* Oh, thank you, Kikyo! Kikyo: It but a small token of my thanks.  
  
Wow, what a wonderful gift! My very own fairy-muse . . . oh, wow! While I'm trying to think of some proper thanks to give Kikyo, I think I should take advantage of this up-moment and put in the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or any other thing I might be sued for.  
  
"Lost Within" . . . Kikyo  
  
You thought yourself betrayed  
  
Killed by one  
  
Who you trusted:  
  
One you loved.  
  
Vengeance has infected you  
  
As you wait for a time  
  
Where you can see him  
  
As hurt as you were.  
  
But where are you now?  
  
What do you live for  
  
Now you have tainted  
  
Your soul with lies?  
  
Why can't you see  
  
He never wanted to hurt you;  
  
That his love for you  
  
Is as strong now as it was before?  
  
Someday you will know  
  
How he loves you still.  
  
Perhaps you will love him  
  
And all will be forgiven.  
  
But when will that day be?  
  
And will it be too late?  
  
Elflord: *fairy boy sitting on her shoulder* Oh, he's a wonderful muse! What is his name? Kikyo: *giving a small smile* His name is Ditten. Elflord:*eyes welling with happy tears* Ditten . . . how can I ever thank you, Kikyo? Kikyo: There is no need for thanks. It is I who should thank you. *disappears as quickly as she came* Elflord: *looking around in surprise* Kikyo? Where are you? Ditten: * fluttering about in excitement* She went back to the spirit world! Elflord: Oh . . .  
  
Wow, now that's what I call an unexpected ending. Well, the good part is I have a muse now. He's so adorable!!! And I just love the name. I guess I don't have much else to say. Ditten, say goodbye to all the nice fanfic folks. Ditten: * fluttering madly up and down* Goodbye! Goodbye! Elflord: Isn't he adorable? Well, I guess I can say goodbye myself. Sayonara! 


	5. Behind the Mask Miroku

Elflord: What up, all you fanfic people? Well, as you can see, Ditten and I have another great Inu poem for the enjoyment of all you good people. Ditten: *laughing and flitting about* What's a poem? Elflord: Wellllll . . . a poem is . . . it's . . . it's what we're writing!! Ditten: *confused look* HUH? Elflord: Don't worry about it, sweetie. Now, on that note, *frightened look comes over her face* who's our next character? Miroku: *walking out of the trees*Did someone call my name?*flirtatious look in eyes* Ahh . . . what brings such a pretty elf to this part of the woods? Elflord: *blushing* oh . . . ummm. . . we- Ditten: She's writing a poetry!!! Elflord: *sweat drop*Oh. . .yeah, we're doing Inu poems. Miroku: Ahhh . . . a beautiful and talented woman . . . most lovely . . . Elflord: *blushing like a rose*ohh . . . stop it!*giggling* Ditten: *confused look on face* What's going on here? Elflord: *sweat drop* uh . . . I'll explain it to you later. Miroku: Beautiful one, to what do I owe this pleasure? *taking Elflord's hand* Surely I am not worthy enough of such a lovely lady's attention? Elflord: *big joyful anime eyes* Oh, Miroku, you're so romantic . . . but . . . Miroku: What is it, my love? Elflord: *sweat drop* my love? Say, don't you think that's a little- Miroku: *takes both hands, serious look on face* Luminous elf maiden, I have something I must ask, something I must plead you for. Elflord: What is it? Miroku: Elven Queen . . . would you do me the honor . . . will you bear my child? Elflord:* hair flying up and eyes blazing in an elven rage* WHAT? *levitating in mid air* HOW DARE YOU, YOU LYING, KINIVING PERVERT?!!* Miroku: *trembling* Elflord: *powers up for an attack* SEE HOW THIS FITS YA! *power kick to Miroku's head* Miroku: *dazed look* Uh. . . what a woman . . .*fall over anime style*  
  
Can you believe that guy? Man, I'm too angry to do the disclaimer. Would you do it for me, Ditten? Ditten: I still don't understand . . . but I'll do it.  
  
Ditten: Elflord is a really nice lady, so please don't sue her. She doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters or anything else.  
  
Behind the Mask . . . Miroku  
  
To pay for sins  
  
Of an ancestor,  
  
You suffer a curse  
  
That will last forever.  
  
You hide yourself away  
  
Pretend you're someone else  
  
Hide from the truths  
  
That are within you  
  
Inside, you are brave,  
  
Intelligent, compassionate, wise.  
  
Outside, you are vulgar;  
  
You can be hated.  
  
Why do you want to hide  
  
Behind that pale mask?  
  
Won't you show yourself true;  
  
Show the beauty in yourself?  
  
You were cursed by the past.  
  
Now you curse your future.  
  
Will you ever realize  
  
The choice is yours?  
  
You can choose your path.  
  
Leave the mask behind.  
  
Miroku:*waking up groggily* mmm. what happened? Elflord: *goes back to normal* I gave you a lesson. Ditten: Will someone PLEASE tell me what happened? Miroku: Let me guess . . . I missed my poem? Elflord: *sigh* You asked for you it, ya know. Miroku: Awww . . . meh . . . c'est la vie. Elflord:*jealous look in eyes* You mean you don't care about my poem? Miroku: *taking Elflord's hands again* Just being here with you is more than any man could ask. *Serious eyes again* Speaking of asking, I have an extremely important question for- Elflord: *eyes glow slightly* Miroku: *notices eyes and the fact Elflord is carrying a wicked sword* Umm . . . * cute voice* Would you be my valentine? Elflord: Aww . . . Miroku *hugs Miroku* Ditten: *tugging at Elflord's sleeve* I still don't know what's happening. Will someone please- Elflord: *swats at Ditten*  
  
Well, it doesn't matter if he is a perverted jerk, he's still my fave character. Still, I would guess that Miroku isn't going to try that one on me again. He's far to smart for that. Ditten: Willl you PLEASE tell me what perverted means? Elflord: *anime smile and big sweat drop* uh. . . I'll tell you when you're older. Ditten: Meh! I bet it was something dumb anyway. Elflord: *smiling* There ya go! Go with that! Now . . . I think it's time for us to say goodbye now. Ditten: *waving and fluttering about* BYE BYE, BYE BYE! Elflord: Whew! Did I ever get out of that one! Say, fanfic peeps, let's call it day. Sayonara til next time . . . 


	6. Rage and Hunger Sesshomaru

Elflord: *swinging sword in a bored sort of way* Hey, fanficers. Well, it was getting a little two quiet round here, so I thought it was about time to start our next Inu poem. Ditten: *fluttering madly up and down* Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Elflord: calm your jets, Ditten. We'll find out sooner or later. Ditten: *whining* WHEN? Elflord: Soon, gosh durnit! God, can't a lady get any peace round here? I wish the new character would show up so we could get this- Sesshomaru: *appears from somewhere in the forest* Wouldn't you like to know? Jaken: *waving staff madly* All hail Lord Sesshomaru! You, elven one, why do you not bow? Elflord: *pulling at hair* I bet you're the new character, right? Boy is this going to be a long day . . . Jaken: *fuming* How dare you insult the person of Lord Sesshomaru?!? Ditten: *fluttering menacingly close to Jaken* You better start talking nicer, you old toad! Jaken: *swatting at Jaken with staff* You can't say that to me! Lord Seshomaru, I beg you, teach these two knaves a lesson. Sesshomaru: It's no business of mine. You started it, you finish it. Jaken: M-Master Sesshomaru? Elflord: *getting in between Ditten and Jaken, getting hit multiple times by the staff* Hey, c'mon we're trying to write a fanfic here! Can we all just act maturely here? Jaken: Stay out of this, you ignoramus! Elflord:*eyes blazing* All right! You asked for it! *yanks the staff out of Jaken's paws* It's time for a little time out! *knocks Jaken over the head with the staff* Jaken: *faints anime style* Sesshomaru: Thank God! You didn't manage to kill him, perchance, did you? Elflord: *listening to Jaken's chest* Nope . . . still breathing. Sesshomaru: Damn! He's really starting to get on my nerves. So . . . *inching closer to Elflord, taking her face in his paws* I hear I have inspired you to write a poem . . . I wish to hear it. I hope you've done me justice. Elflord: *sweat drop* Ummm . . . yeah. Look, Lord Sesshomaru . . . would it be a problem . . . I mean, what would happen . . . if this poem . . . isn't very . . . *gulp* good? Sesshomaru: *flexing long sharp claws* Then we'll have a problem.  
  
Elflord: *gulp* Ditten, please be a honey and put in the disclaimer. We may have a little problem here.  
  
Ditten: *sigh* Grownups! I'll never understand 'em . . . Well, anyway, Elflord doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there pertaining or anything else she could be sued for.  
  
Rage and Hunger . . . Sesshomaru  
  
When you were young  
  
You lost your father,  
  
Lost for his sake;  
  
For a forgotten sibling.  
  
Now you hunger for blood,  
  
Wait for a chance  
  
To avenge the deeds  
  
For which you are innocent.  
  
You hunger for a sword  
  
Of your father's body,  
  
Hunger for his blood,  
  
He who slew you.  
  
Do you hunger for life,  
  
For a life you lost?  
  
Does rage infiltrate your soul  
  
Tearing it from humanity?  
  
Does anyone understand  
  
That you too can feel pain?  
  
Allow yourself to be weak.  
  
Let yourself be strong.  
  
Your hunger can only be satisfied  
  
When your rage is forgiven.  
  
Sesshomaru: hmmm . . . *thinking poem over* I don't know Elflord: *big anime smile and sweat drop* Sesshomaru . . . You've done well, elven one. Elflord: *exhaling* Whew! Jaken: *waking up from dead faint* Urrr . . . how dare you strike Jaken?!? Lord Sesshomaru, I beg you, show these infidels- Sesshomaru: Jaken, you're starting to annoy me. Jaken:*shaking staff madly* But Master, surely you must be insulted by- Sesshomaru: *flexing claws and warning tone* Jaken . . . Jaken: *turning fiercely to Ditten* And as for you! You little winged rat! I'll wring your neck with my own two hands! Elflord: Hey! Don't you dare threaten my little baby, you ugly old toad! Sesshomaru: Jaken . . . you're trying my patience. . . Ditten: *fluttering madly* Shut up, you burlap bag! Jaken* swinging wildly with staff* Flying rat! Sesshomaru: *getting very angry* Jaken . . . come here. I have something to tell you. Jaken: Really, my Lord? What is it? Sesshomaru: *hits Jaken over the head with the hilt of his sword* Elflord: *sweat drop* Thank God! Sesshomaru: He was getting annoying. I guess we ought to be going now, anyway. *picks up Jaken* I guess I have to take him with me, don't I? *walks back into the forest* You've done well, elven one.  
  
Elflord: Wow . . . seriously Ditten, I'm glad that's over. Ditten: *pouting* hmph! I don't like the toad. Elflord: Me neither. We won't invite Jaken back, okay? Ditten: *fluttering madly around* No more Jaken! No more Jaken!  
  
Whew! That was clearly the most "high maintenance" poem I've ever written. I dunno know about you folks, but I think that makes a day for me. Sayonara until next time, fanfic folk. 


End file.
